gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Gloria Estefan
|GebOrt = Havanna, Kuba |twitter = GloriaEstefan |imdb = 0002065}} Gloria María Milagrosa Fajardo García de Estefan (*01. September 1957 in Havanna, Kuba), besser bekannt als Gloria Estefan, ist eine US-amerikanisch-kubanische Sängerin und Schauspielerin. In Glee stellt sie Maribel Lopez dar. Leben Gloria Estefan wurde 1957 als Gloria María Milagrosa Fajardo García in Havanna geboren, als Tochter von Gloria García und José Fajardo. Ihr Vater war Leibwächter der Frau des Diktators Fulgencio Batista. Estefans Großvater (mütterlicherseits) Leonardo García wanderte von Pola de Siero, wo er Estefans Großmutter heiratete, in Spanien nach Kuba aus. In den Wirren der Revolution flohen die Eltern mit ihr im Alter von 16 Monaten in die USA nach Lafayette und ließen sich dann in Miami nieder. Die Familie lebte in eher ärmlichen Verhältnissen im kubanischen Stadtviertel Miamis. Der Vater trat in den amerikanischen Militärdienst ein und meldete sich freiwillig in den Vietnam-Krieg. Von dort kehrte er als Kriegsveteran nach langer Gefangenschaft, gesundheitlich und seelisch schwer angeschlagen, in die USA zurück. Gloria entschloss sich daraufhin Psychologie zu studieren. Zu dieser Zeit besuchte Gloria die St. Michael-Archangel School und die „Our Lady of Lourdes“ Akademie in Miami. Gloria Estefan verließ die Universität in Miami 1979 mit einem Bachelor of Arts in Psychologie und Französisch. Während des Studiums arbeitete Estefan als Englisch-, Spanisch- und Französisch-Dolmetscherin beim Miami International Airport. Estefan wurde als Katholikin aufgezogen. Auf einer Hochzeitsfeier lernte sie 1976 ihren späteren Mann, den Kubaner Emilio Estefan Jr. kennen. Estefan heiratete Emilio am 2. September 1978. Sie haben einen Sohn Nayib (*2. September 1980) und eine Tochter Emily Marie (*5. Dezember 1994). Die Familie lebt auf Star Island in Miami Beach. Karriere Außerdem lernte Estefan bei der Hochzeitsfeier 1976 auch Emilios Band „Miami Latin Boys“ kennen. Sie schloss sich ihnen an und sang neben ihrem Studium in der Band. Die Gruppe wurde in Miami Sound Machine umbenannt. Sie veröffentlichten ihre Alben bei der in Miami ansässigen Plattenfirma Audiofon Records. 1977 wurde mit "Live Again Renacer" ihr erstes Album veröffentlicht. Ihre ersten Alben enthielten spanische und englische Titel und fanden wenig Beachtung. 1980 unterschrieb die Gruppe einen Vertrag mit CBS International und veröffentlichte dort das Album "Miami Sound Machine". Dadurch stieg die Popularität der Gruppe, vor allem 1984, als sie sich dem englischsprachigen Disco-Pop zuwandte: Dr. Beat und die Ballade I Need Your Love wurden die ersten größeren Erfolge der Gruppe. Beide Lieder waren auf dem Album "Eyes of Innonce" enthalten, welches ein weltweiter Erfolg wurde. Ihr nächstes Album "Primitive Love" enthält die US-Top-Ten Hits Conga aus dem Jahr 1985, Words Get in the Way und Bad Boy. Für den Film "Top Gun2 sang sie 1986 das Lied Hot Summer Nights. Mit den weltweit millionenfach verkauften Alben "Let It Loose" (1987) und "Cuts Both Ways" (1989) wurde aus der Gruppe zunächst Gloria Estefan & The Miami Sound Machine. 1989 trat Gloria Estefan dann erstmals als Solointerpretin auf – sie wird aber bis heute von der Miami Sound Machine in wechselnder Besetzung bei ihren Konzerten begleitet. Am 20. März 1990 wurde sie bei einem Verkehrsunfall schwer verletzt und erholte sich nur sehr langsam von den Unfallfolgen. Ihre Erfahrung verarbeitete sie anschließend in dem Album "Into the Light" (1991), woraus der US Nr.1 Hit Coming Out Of The Dark ausgekoppelt wurde. 1993 kam dann mit "Mi Tierra", einem Album mit rein spanischsprachigen Titeln, der absolute Durchbruch: über acht Millionen verkaufte Exemplare weltweit und ein Grammy. An den Erfolg konnte sie 1995 noch einmal mit "Abriendo Puertas" anknüpfen, wofür sie ihren zweiten Grammy erhielt. Daneben hat Gloria Estefan sich aber auch weiter dem englischsprachigen Pop gewidmet. 1994 kam "Hold Me Thrill Me Kiss Me heraus", eine Compilation der Lieblingslieder der Sängerin, 1996 "Destiny" mit dem Olympia-Thema Reach und 1998 "Gloria" mit diversen Erfolgen wie Oye und Heaven’s what I feel. Ihren ersten Kino-Auftritt hatte Gloria Estefan zusammen mit Meryl Streep in "Music of the Heart". Silvester 1999 veranstaltete sie mit ihrer Familie als Millenniumsfeier ein Mammut-Konzert für ihr spanischsprachiges Album "Alma Caribeña" (2000). Für das darauf erschienene Stück No me dejes de querer gab es im Jahr 2000 einen Latin Grammy als bestes Musikvideo. Nach der Veröffentlichung des Albums "Greatest Hits Vol. 2" (2001) wurde es etwas stiller um die Sängerin, die sich zwischenzeitlich auch erfolgreich als Kinderbuchautorin betätigt hat. Im Jahr 2003 erschien ihr Album "Unwrapped", auf welchem die Sängerin überwiegend ursprünglich lateinamerikanische Arrangements als englischsprachige Titel präsentierte. Mit "90 Millas" veröffentlichte sie 2007 ihr viertes ausschließlich spanischsprachiges Album. Filmografie Filme *1999: Music of the Heart als Isabel Vazquez *2000: Little Angelita Narrator (Stimme) *2000: For Love or Country: The Arturo Sandoval Story als Emilia *2003: Famous: The Making of Unwrapped als sich selbst *2007: 90 Millas Documentary als sich selbst *2008: Marley & Me als sich selbst (Cameo Auftritt) *2009: G-Force als Juárez (Stimme) *2010: Recording: The History Of Recorded Music sich selbst Serien *1986: Club Med (1 Episode) *1989: Postcard From Miami with Clive James als sich selbst (1 Episode) *1993: The Hypnotic World of Paul McKenna als sich selbst *2000: Frasier als Maria (1 Episode) *2005: A Capitol Fourth als sich selbst *2009: Kathy Griffin: My Life on the D-List als sich selbst (1 Episode)) *2010: The Marriage Ref als sich selbst (1 Episode) *2012/2015: Glee *2016: Jane the Virgin als sich selbst (1 Epsiode) Diskografie (Auswahl) *1984: Eyes of Innocence Miami Sound Machine *1985: Primitive Love Miami Sound Machine *1987: Anything for you Gloria Estefan and Miami Sound Machine *1987: Let it loose Gloria Estefan and Miami Sound Machine (24-karat Gold Disc) *1989: Cuts Both Ways *1990: Éxitos de Gloria Estefan *1991: Into The Light *1991: Coming out of the dark,Desde la oscuridad (Maxi-CD) *1992: Greatest Hits Vol.1 *1993: Mi Tierra *1993: Christmas through your eyes *1994: Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me *1994: Everlasting love (Maxi-CD) *1995: Abriendo Puertas *1996: Destiny *1998: Gloria! *2000: Alma Caribeña – Caribbean Soul *2001: Greatest Hits Vol.2 *2003: Unwrapped *2004: Gloria Estefan: Greatest Hits: “Amor Y Suerte” *2006: The Essential Gloria Estefan USA *2006: The Very Best Of Europa *2006: Oye Mi Canto Europa, Oye Mi Canto… Los Exitos USA *2007: 90 Millas 2007 (unter Mitwirkung von Israel "Cachao" López) *2011: Miss Little Havana *2013: The Standards Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S3 Kategorie:Cast S6